a kiss a hug and more
by MessyIsGood
Summary: WARNING. This is Terry one-shot if you're not interested move along. A little something about what happened before and after the selfie that Kerry posted of her and Tony.


As much as Tony wanted to tease Kerry to get her back on all these years of teasing him and being mean to him while he was directing, he just couldn't. Every single time he looked at her he got lost in her beauty, the way she handles the set, how she asks every actors is everything alright, the way she scrunches up her nose when she's thinking about something and especially the little smile she gives him when she looks his way and catches him staring at her. He loves her. Is there something more than love? Tony thought.

And she does it again, she looks at him and smiles. He is happy they're on a break right now because if she ever catches him lost in thoughts in the middle of a scene she would be yelling at him not smiling like she is right now. She's coming his way and that beautiful smile that graced her lips now turned into a smirk.

"Hi" Kerry says.

"Hi" replied Tony.

Kerry holds up her phone while saying "Selfie with your favorite person?"

He wanted to tease her, reply with something sarcastic but he couldn't not today. "I would love to"

She was waiting for a sarcastic reply but he didn't, he didn't tease her one bit today. That was weird, "maybe he has something big up his sleeve…" she thought while turning around to find a perfect angle for their selfie.

Without hesitation Tony hugs her from behind and lays his head on hers, as soon as his hands reach her stomach Kerry got lost in her thoughts. She was thinking about her first pregnancy when she started showing, anytime Tony was around he would hug her from behind and they would enjoy the silent moment, then she thought about her second pregnancy when they found out they were having a baby boy, they were in the same positing in front of their bathroom mirror blissfully happy.

"I believe you wanted a selfie with the awesome Tony Goldwyn" Tony said with a smirk on his face, squeezing her waist sensing her mind was far away.

Back to reality, shaking her head, Kerry replied "Shut up show off don't make me regret asking for it."

After taking 3 selfies she finally settled on one she liked the most and posted it knowing that it would drive the fandom crazy especially with the positing they were in and she loved it. She loved that despite the crazy situation they're in, she can share with the world how much she is happy with him without having to actually say it.

As soon as Kerry turned around in Tony's arms she lost her breath, he was looking at her with such intensity and love that she couldn't help but get emotional.

"I love you. I believe in you. And I am beyond proud of you. You were scared but look at you rocking the director hat. If you could see yourself through my eyes, you would realize how amazing and special you are." Tony said with a beaming smile.

"Damn you, I just wanted a selfie and you had to make this little speech and get me all emotional !" replied Kerry with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

And right then, Kerry hugged Tony because she couldn't say anything more than what she already said without crying. One of the things she liked the most about Tony, after his kisses, are his hugs. The way his hard yet soft chest feels against her cheek, the way he hugs her tighter every second that passes, the way he kisses her head slowly and leisurely. She feels loved, safe and cared for. And that is exactly what Tony wants her to feel. They stayed that way for long minutes, completely lost in each other, in their own little world, where nothing matters but them and their love.

A couple lazy kisses and smiles shared later, Kerry slaps Tony's ass and says "Come on Mister, we have a scene to shoot and making you do the right thing takes time, chop chop !"

With a fake shocked expression on his face, Tony replied "I should be the one teasing you not the other way around."

Smiling up at him, that smile she only uses for him, she replied "You're too sweet to actually tease me like I tease you baby"

Laughing at her answers, he took her face with his hands and gave her a breath taking kiss, a kiss that left her lips bright pink and puffy.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" asked Tony with a goofy smile.

"You did, and we agreed that I love you more no backsies" replied Kerry and took off running. Tony ran after her yelling "No we didn't agree !"

Kerry looked back at him laughing and yelled back "Yes we did Booboo !"

Shaking her head at their childish behavior. They often acted like this and she loves it. She loves him. Is there something more than love? Kerry thought.


End file.
